


Mawar Merah

by HersiaPuteri_07



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HersiaPuteri_07/pseuds/HersiaPuteri_07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata mengingat masa-masa itu, masa-masa dimana ia dan Naruto masih bersama. masa-masa dimana Naruto memberinya sebuah mawar merah dan ia tak percaya kini ia menaburkan mawar merah di atas makam Naruto<br/>#DrabbleFiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mawar Merah

**Title: Mawar Merah**  
 **Genre: Sad #Drabble**  
Cast: Naruto x Hinata   
Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
Author: Haruna No Katsui  


 

 

Seorang gadis berambut biru gelap tengah berdiri di dekat makam seorang pria di Desa Konohagakure. Matanya menatap sayu makam tersebut. Setelah agak lama berdiri di situ, wanita itu mendekat ke makam tersebut dan tangannya pun meraih batu nisan yang tertuliskan nama 'Naruto Uzumaki'

"Naruto-kun..." bisiknya pelan hampir tak terdengar. Rambutnya yang panjang dan tergerai rapi bergoyang pelan terhembus angin.

"Malam ini kubawakan mawar merah untukmu.." ucapnya pelan namun penuh makna.

"Jika dulu kau yang berikannya padaku...." Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin ketika kekasihnya masih ada di sisinya.

_**\--FlashBack mode on--** _

_**"Hinata.. Kubawakan ini untukmu, mawar merah sebagai tanda cintaku padamu. Cantik bukan? Sama sepertimu" ucap pria berambut durian, Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata, gadis di depannya tersenyum dan menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai merona. Layaknya mawar yang ada di tangannya.** _

_**\--Flashback mode off--** _

"Kini... Kuberikan ini untukmu sebagai tanda cintaku padamu" ucap Hinata lembut seraya menaburi mawar-mawar di makam kekasihnya itu. Setelah itu, ia mengambil setangkai mawar yang diberikan oleh Naruto kemarin dan memandangnya penuh arti. Bunga itu, membuatnya melayang ke masa itu. Masa dimana Naruto, pria yang ia cintai menyatakan cinta padanya. Benar-benar sebuah Kenangan yang takkan ia lupakan.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gimana ceritanya? Wah... Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ya :)  
> Pernah diposting di "D'cinnamon fanfiction" group facebook
> 
> RnR minna ~~~~


End file.
